For many years, a demand for greater computing power has generated more powerful computing devices in the computer industry. At the same time, consumers have demanded ever-smaller processing units to deliver the increased processing power. In response to this demand, the computer industry has miniaturized the components it uses, increased the density of components on circuit boards, and increased the power of the processing components. This trend has, for example, led the industry to decrease the size of circuit boards, increase the number of components on each circuit board, make the components more powerful, stack circuit boards in a shelf, and stack shelves in scalable systems. Unfortunately, having computing components consume greater power in smaller spaces has led to undesirable heating of components.